


tired of missing you

by smallbump



Series: Do you think i would chose to live without you? [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump





	tired of missing you

Matteo’s not even sure how it happened but suddenly days had passed since he last saw David. Ever since they got together, it hadn’t been more than a few hours that they were apart. However now, it’s been three days. Somehow things and other people got in the way of them seeing each other over the weekend. Other friends, parents.  
Trains and buses not going that late in the night. Both of them being lazy. 

So when Matteo wakes up yet another morning without David near him, he decides enough is enough. It’s not even 8am on a Monday morning but Matteo is already out of the apartment. It’s cold, windy and his tired eyes can barely stay open as he waits impatiently for the bus. A t-shirt under his jacket isn’t enough to keep him warm. At least he has David’s beanie warming his head and ears. He’s sent David a few texts without response. He’s probably sleeping, like any normal person without a job would do right now.  
To distract himself from the cold, he plugs in his earphones and puts on some music. 

He’s not alone on the bus. Far from it, because it’s 8am and, like any normal person _with_ a job, this is a completely normal time to be awake. Luckily, everyone seems to be just as tired so at least it’s quiet.  
While walking the short walk to David and Laura’s apartment, Matteo hums quietly for himself along with the music, each step a little lighter and faster than the previous one.  
Three days of not kissing David, hugging him and feeling his skin. Three days without someone to lean on, both metaphorically but also literally lean on, three days without David’s comforting arms around him. 

It’s only been three days but Matteo’s almost feeling a little nervous. Almost anxious. Why haven’t they made time for each other? Is there something wrong? Did he do something?  He hesitate walking up the stairs for a moment. Maybe he shouldn’t. 

Matteo is standing two steps up the stairs when he hears someone walking down, almost running. 

”Matteo!” David almost bumps into Matteo with the speed he got going. ”You’re here, what- I-” 

He sounds happy, he _looks_ happy. 

David also looks gorgeous, his hair perfectly messy, headphones around his neck and the grey sweater on. His eyelashes seems longer than ever, eyes shining brighter too. 

”Hiya, yeah uh,” Matteo doesn’t get to say much more as David is pressing his lips against Matteo, hands cupping his face, almost lifting him up, Matteo stands on his toes, pulling at David’s sweater and wraps his arms around him. He smells so nice too, Matteo should’ve showered before coming here. 

”How are you awake before noon?” David says as he lets go off Matteo’s face and steps down so they’re more at the same height. He’s still smiling widely.

”Actually… I just missed you too much.” Matteo shrugs as he draws his fingers through David’s hair. It’s soft, newly-washed. His hand stays behind his neck, fingertips stroking the short, soft hair in the back. 

”I miss you too, that’s why I was on my way to you.” 

”Guess I miss you more,” Matteo mocks, raising one eyebrow.

David scoffs, ”At least I took the time to shower and look decent for my boyfriend.” he says with a jokingly tone in his voice. 

”Shut up,” Matteo says quietly, because it’s true. He didn’t think for a second about how he looked or smelled or anything. All he wanted was to see David. 

David who embraces him lovingly in his arms without a word, kissing him all over his face. 

”Lets go and make breakfast,” is all he says before pulling Matteo closer for a second, and then they go up. 

Matteo takes a shower while David sets up breakfast. He borrows one of David’s sweaters too. 

They eat their toast and update each other about the weekend that passed. It’s a little strange that they’ve both seen family this weekend, but without each other’s support. Though maybe that’s what they needed. However, next time Matteo wants David there with him.  
His mom would like him, he is sure of it. They’re alike in some ways, how they always think before they speak. And they both have that warm embrace that Matteo can feel safe in. Or maybe that’s just because they’re the two people he is certain loves him, and he loves them back. 

Matteo’s watching from the table as David washes off their plates and puts everything back in the fridge. He’s biting his nails again, or nibbling really, before he gets up. 

He lets his head rest against David’s strong back, as he wraps his arms around his waist. 

”Babe..” David says, lightly, and scratches his fingertips against Matteo’s arm. 

Matteo places a few kisses on the soft fabric of David’s sweater. ”Could fall asleep like this,” he mumbles.

”Not very comfortable,” David tells him, but Matteo shakes his head the best he can. No, it’s comfortable. Any surface of David’s body is comfortable. Because it’s David. 

David turns off the water and spins around, still in Matteo’s embrace, but now with his head resting against David’s chest instead. ”Have you slept alright?” 

Matteo shakes his head again. It’s gotten better over time, but it’s still not good. And with all the anticipation for this weekend, he’s been too anxious to sleep. 

”Come on,” David whispers, and he moves them both to his room, where they fall onto the bed. David kisses Matteo on the top of his head, ruffles his already messy hair, but at least it’s dry now.  
”Your hair is so soft,” he says. 

”No, yours,” Matteo mumbles, and reaches to touch David’s hair, he lets his hand rest against his head, and twisting it between his fingers. 

They don’t say much more after that for a couple of hours. There’s too many missed kisses they have to make up for, and when that’s done, they both drift off to sleep. 


End file.
